official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabethton, Tennessee
Elizabethton is a city in and the county seat of Carter County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 14,176. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 92.49% White (13,112) 3.91% Other (554) 3.60% Black or African American (510) 18.8% (2,665) of Elizabethton residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Elizabethton has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The city reported 4 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.99 murders a year. Pokemon See the Carter County page for more info. Fun facts * The city is also the historical site of the Transylvania Purchase (1775), a major muster site during the American Revolutionary War for both the Battle of Musgrove Mill (1780) and the Battle of Kings Mountain (1780). It was also within the secessionist North Carolina "State of Franklin" territory (1784–1788). * Elizabethton is the location of Milligan College. * Sycamore Shoals State Historic Area is located in the city and consists of two separate areas; the main portion on the west side of the city and Elizabethton in the east side of the city. * The Tweetsie Trail is a rails-to-trails project traversing former ET&WNC railroad right-of-way between Johnson City and Elizabethton that provides opportunities for walking, hiking, running, biking, on a relatively flat grade, including a mostly natural setting found between Sycamore Shoals State Park in Elizabethton and the Legion Street gateway in Johnson City. The cost of constructing the newly resurfaced, 10-mile compacted crushed stone gravel Tweetsie Trail rails-to-trails project was financed with private and local government contributions. Section 1 between Johnson City and Sycamore Shoals State Park in Elizabethton was completed in the summer of 2014 and opened on August 30 with the inaugural Tweetsie Trail Trek. Section II of the trail will begin at Sycamore Shoals State Park, proceed to downtown Elizabethton and continue to the end of the line, near the Betsytowne Shopping Center. Section II opened during August 2015, making a total length of 10 miles. The Carter County Commission has discussed plans to further extend the trail into Roan Mountain, Tennessee. * Elizabethton was first served by relatively inexpensive hydroelectric power during the early 1910s, leading to the popular "The City of Power" moniker. The Horseshoe section of the Watauga River (within the Tennessee Valley Authority reservation behind the TVA Wilbur Dam) is the site of the first hydroelectric dam constructed in Tennessee (beginning in 1909), going online with power production and distribution in 1912. * Elizabethton has a decent bit of amenities to offer. The city has dollar stores, a Walmart, Nintendo World, Lowe's, Ingles, Food City, Tractor Supply Co., plenty of fast food, Applebee's, some local restaurants and businesses, a contest hall and showcase theater, plenty of public battle fields, two sports complexes, Solstice Apparel, a golf course, a few hotels/motels, a couple of small shopping centers, a Verizon retailer, Save-A-Lot, a few auto parts places and car dealerships, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities